


A picture says more than thousand words

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, photographer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a photographer, usually taking photos for magazines of young, innocent and athletic men and women. But then he meets this stranger on the street and it's like he knows him, so he asks him to take a picture. This picture takes over his life, he just can't forget the man anymore, but he has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture says more than thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> A second part of this will follow, that's a promise.

Being a photographer was nothing Sam really expected to become, but he had fun doing this job, especially since he could bring some beautiful pictures into the world. After a while of debating he had settled on model photography and usually worked with young models, male and female alike. He soon became one of the most booked photographers in the area, his pictures showing up in almost all magazines across the country. Yes, he loved his job. Of course he also did some aesthetic nudes from time to time, but those were rare and never really showed anything that could be considered as porn, that was something he always made clear with his clients. He was not that cheap.

Surrounded by so much beauty he never really looked for anything else, not until he was scouting again one day. His scouting usually involved talking to pretty young people, asking them if he could take a picture and give them his number if they were interested in becoming a model anytime soon. Sometimes he felt like a creeper, but he was widely known already, so it got better. He already has taken several promising photos, young, innocent looking men mostly, when he suddenly sees this man walking towards him.

He feels that he knows this man, but he can’t recall anything about him. Just his eyes, those blue crystals that seem to sparkle in the sunlight… they are so familiar. Sam debates, he knows this man is not what the magazines want, he is too old, looks too rough, but he _wants_ to take a picture of him, badly. After all not all of his pictures make it into print and this… this one he would never give away.

“Excuse me, sir?” he calls out and runs after the man who walked past him already. Of course he doesn’t turn around, he doesn’t know Sam is talking to him, but the younger one manages to catch up, laying a hand on his arm. “Sir?”

He turns around, his blue eyes piercing into Sam’s and he can see recognition in them too, but like his own. It’s like he knows Sam, but can’t combine the face with a memory.

“Yes?” he asks, his voice deep and dark.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m a photographer and I wondered if you’d let me take a picture of you.” It’s Sam’s usual business voice, but it’s softer this time, maybe because he feels so strange now.

“A picture of me?” the man asks surprised, raising his brows. “I’m not really someone for this, I’m sorry.”

“Please, I just…” Sam takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down somehow. This man sparks something inside of him that he just can’t define. “It would mean a lot to me. I promise no one will see it if you don’t want to.”

The man turns around now and when he looks straight at Sam this feeling inside him intensifies.

“One photo? Where?” he asks.

“Here, you don’t have to do anything, just stand still for a moment.” Sam is excited, already fiddling on his camera in case the man changes his mind. He needs this picture, needs to remember this man that he just _can’t_ remember. It’s weird, he knows it, but it’s a need so deep that he can’t fight it.

“Okay.” The man agrees completely now and Sam lifts his camera.

“Just one second, thank you so much!”

He focuses the camera, the picture perfect for his liking. Yes, he will not sell it to a magazine, this one is just for him. He just wished he could take more pictures of him, maybe even different ones. But he knows even this one picture is more than he deserves and he thanks the man again after taking it.

“It’s okay.” He answers, his face still unreadable for Sam. He still gets out one of his business cards and hands it over to the stranger.

“Just in case you ever need it.” He says and honestly, he hopes the man will call because he just can’t ask him for his number. That would go too far and he would think the wrong things about him. The stranger puts the card into his pocket and nods before he walks away, out of Sam’s life, forever he fears.

Back home Sam starts developing the photos he had taken, putting extra effort into this one picture that he needed so much. He watches the process of development close on this one and is stunned by the result. He manages to catch those stunning eyes, but he still can’t recognize the face, even though it looks so familiar.

During the next two weeks the photographer changes. He still takes good pictures, but he lost his energy, doesn’t enjoy his job as much as before anymore. All these athletic and young models… they don’t give him anything anymore. The fire, the _passion_ … it’s just gone.

He can’t forget the man on the street, every day he goes back to the same spot, waiting for hours if he would come by. But he never does. Day after day Sam loses his hope that he will ever see him again, fears that all he has left of him is this one photo. Why didn’t he ask for his number when he had the chance? Or at least for his _name_? He _had_ to see him again, if only to make this horribly agony go away.

It gets so bad that Sam starts to drink, hoping that this would make him forget the man somehow, but it only gets worse. It’s the beginning of his end when he comes to a shooting, drunk and absolutely furious that the models don’t do what they’re supposed to do. He crashes half the equipment in an outburst of rage before he suddenly realizes that he has a huge problem. He can’t go on like this, he just can’t.

Sam locks himself up in his apartment for days, but it doesn’t help, nothing helps. Finally he can’t take it anymore and he goes back to where he met the stranger, waiting. He asks everyone he sees if they know the man, shows them the picture he had taken, but no one does. Even worse, the people think he’s crazy, lost his mind, and it’s true. He is out of his mind, all he can think about is this man and no matter what he does, he can’t forget him.

After hours of desperation and asking Sam almost gives up, almost accepts that he will never find the man, when a familiar and deep voice speaks behind him.

“I thought you wouldn’t show this photo to anyone.”

Sam spins around, his eyes widening in disbelief. It’s him, it’s really him, the same eyes, the same face, now with a smirk on his lips that make his whole appearance so much better, so much more perfect.

“You – you…” Sam is out of words, simply grabs the man’s arm, trying to prevent that he goes away again.

“Yes, me. Were you looking for me? You look terrible.” The man comments.

“Yes, I am. I… I searched for you. I had to see you again. I don’t know why, but… I had to.”

The man chuckled, such a deep rumble in his chest, a wonderful sound for Sam’s ears.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“I have to know who you are, please.” Sam says desperately, his voice almost a whisper. “I can’t stop looking at this photo and wonder why I seem to know you.”

The man smiles knowingly and lays a hand on Sam’s arm too. His eyes darken slightly, but Sam is even more fascinated by them now, by this man as a whole.

“I knew you a long, long time ago. My name is Lucifer.” He speaks calm, sadness filling his voice.

“Lucifer…” Sam whispers and his heart knows the name, even though his mind cannot recall any memories. A long, long time ago… that can’t be. He’s only twenty eight, a long time ago is two years for him, but the way he speaks it feels like he’s talking about a lifetime.

“Sam.”

The way he says his name sparks something else inside of Sam, a warm feeling, a longing that comes from nowhere and everywhere at once. Once he craved for him to say his name, but he can’t remember.

“Come with me, please.” Sam begs, forgetting that he has no right to request anything from him. “I… I need you to come with me.”

“I know. And I will.” Lucifer smiles at Sam, whose eyes fill with tears now.

Without another word he leads him away, his heart pounding heavy in his chest. He is blushing violently, he feels like he finally lost it and went completely nuts, but it doesn’t matter, he can’t let this man go again, not now and maybe never. None of them says a word until they are in Sam’s apartment, the door locked behind them.

“Sam, I’ve been waiting for so long. I never thought I would see you again.” Lucifer says and Sam turns around, his eyes observing the older one carefully.

“I don’t remember you, I don’t know who you are.” He says sadly, a tear escaping his previously dried eyes. “But I could not forget you, no matter what I did. I don’t know what’s happening…”

And so Lucifer tells him. He lays his hands on the younger one’s arms, speaking of a time when they had been together, when they loved each other. Sam doesn’t remember anything. Lucifer speaks about hell, heaven, the apocalypse, about angels and the devil, about them being made for each other and yet being cursed to never last long.

“I don’t understand… all this never happened to me.”

“It doesn’t matter, Sam. This is not the first life you lived, again and again I find you, I love you, and yet you’re always taken away from me somehow. But I won’t give up. One time it will last forever, maybe it will be this time.”

Lucifer sounds so sincere, his words filled with so much sadness and love that Sam can barely take them. This is so crazy, but deep inside he knows that he’s telling the truth, that he isn’t lying to him. Sam wants to believe his words, wants to believe that this man he couldn’t forget is his soulmate, because that is what it sounds like.

“What if I die again? What if this time isn’t the time it will last forever?” He asks, now more tears streaming down his face, his hands holding Lucifer’s tight.

“I will make it worth every minute, I promise.” Lucifer says, pulling Sam closer so their hands are pressed against his chest. “I will protect you from everything bad in this world.”

Sam nods and leans against Lucifer, closing his eyes. The others arms wrap around him, holding him tight against his broad chest as a feeling of coming home spreads in Sam. Yes, he believes him. It doesn’t matter how it’s possible, how he is still the same after so many years. He found him again and that was all that mattered anymore. And Sam would take millions of photos from him, he would make sure to never let a day pass without a memory of them, so if anything happens, Lucifer will not be alone. But he hopes with all his heart that this time will be different, that this time they can last forever.


End file.
